


Disruption

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Leia Organa is as dedicated to her studies as she can be, but no amount of dedication in one person can ever make up for the work of others in a group project. The problem isn't that Cassian Andor won't do the work. The big jerk just refuses to do it her way.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Leia Organa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/gifts).



There was a system to successful project completion. It required organization. Proper planning. Detailed outlines. An equitable distribution of tasks. The hard work and cooperation of  _ every _ member of the team. It was a system that Leia had successfully utilized in every group project she’d been a part of since primary school. Over the years she had perfected it to the point that by the time she was in her third year at university her project plan was a well oiled machine.

It was too bad no one seemed to have told Cassian Andor. The insufferable prick had been off plan from the moment the professor assigned them to work together. He was all lazy grins and feet propped up on the table as soon as they laid eyes on one another, and it hadn’t gotten any better as the semester progressed.

“Would it kill you to just do as I ask for once?” she growled across the library table. It was taking everything she had not to raise her voice.

“It might.” He was a lazy sprawl of limbs, hands behind his head and dirty boots propped on one corner of the table. His notebook—a battered, dog-eared thing with a number of coffee ring stains on its cover—lay open between them, the pages covered in his messy scrawl. “My life is a fragile thing. What atrocious crime against your plans have I committed this time?”

Leia bristled at his casual tone. He never seemed to take anything seriously. “You’ve already started on the presentation slides.”

“I was under the impression we needed slides for the presentation.” He actually closed his eyes, settling in like he was ready to take a little nap. “That’s somewhere on your little outline.”

“You were just supposed to do your portion of the research!” she hissed, fighting not to bang her fist on the table. “That way we could review it together and decide how we want to organize the slides.”

“I thought I’d save us the trouble of the review and get them out of the way. They’re only drafts. We can add in anything you think is missing.”

With a deep breath Leia closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten. She could actually feel her blood pressure going up. She had an extra class and a number of extracurriculars on top of her full course load. Organization and time management were paramount to not only her individual courses but her lifestyle as a whole. While her partner working ahead could be considered a good thing to someone who didn’t have to carefully carve out every moment of their day for her it made the hours she’d set aside for this weekly review something that was going to disrupt her schedule for the foreseeable future. Which her partner didn’t seem to understand. When she opened her eyes it was clear that Cassian hadn’t moved so much as a muscle, his eyes closed and breathing even as he tilted his chair precariously back on two legs. Some irritating part of her animal hindbrain chose that moment to point out the lean cords of muscle visible where his sleeves had been rolled back to his elbows. She shook her head in frustration. No matter how long it had been, she wasn’t about to start giving  _ that _ kind of consideration to the thorn in her side.

“Does it occur to you,” she pushed out through gritted teeth, “that some of us have to carefully compartmentalize every moment of projects like this in order to make sure they have time for all of their other responsibilities?”

His response was breezy and instantaneous. “Does it occur to you that someone less busy might work a little harder to get ahead on a project like this in the hopes of convincing their partner to take a break every now and again?”

Suddenly there was a bubble of quiet around their little table. Leia stared as Cassian rocked slowly back and forth on the back legs of his chair, controlling the motion with the smallest movement of his feet against the tabletop. For the first time in her long memory her mind was mostly empty. If asked at that moment, she wasn’t sure she could have told someone what class they were even doing the project for. Her heart was thudding against her ribs. By the time she managed to process his words he’d cracked one eye open and was watching her with the tiniest smirk twisting up one corner of his lips.

“I’m thinking it’s probably been a while since you saw anything off campus,” he remarked, easing the other eye open and righting his chair. He dragged his feet off the table and reached over to close his notebook. He held it out to her. “Why don’t you take this. You can look it over while I drive us out to this great burger joint on the edge of town.”

Before she was entirely sure what had happened he had bustled her out of the library and into the parking lot. He guided her to a grey pick-up truck with a warm hand against the small of her back and held the door while she climbed into the passenger seat, his notebook still clutched in her fingers. She flipped it open while he circled around the truck, rifling through the pages. The notes she’d seen earlier were over halfway through. Most of the pages were filled with Spanish (including a few pages she thought might be the same notes he seemed to have re-written in his neatest handwriting for their review), but what caught her eye were the doodles in the margins. None of the sketches were complete, but she’d seen her own face enough in the mirror to recognize it on crumpled notebook paper. She snuck a sideways glance at her companion as he climbed behind the driver’s seat, taking in the strong cut of his jaw and the shadow of stubble peppering it. 

Maybe, just this once, she’d let herself be okay with going off-plan. 


End file.
